


The Lucky Ones Don't Get Rejected

by Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler/pseuds/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler
Summary: Mai attempts to let Torian down gently, and Gault can't keep his mouth shut.





	The Lucky Ones Don't Get Rejected

He was like a _puppy_ , for aether’s sake. Blue eyed, blonde haired, and totally in awe of her. Dad would think that she and Torian were cute together, while Mom would make sure to ask Mai’lynnda if that was what she really wanted. Akaavi would be on cloud fucking nine if she knew that a real Mandalorian had set his sights on little Mai’lynnda. All of those factors made this conversation extremely awkward on Mai’s end.

It had started innocently enough.

They'd been sitting in the armoury, cleaning up their gear. Torian stated casually, “Been watching you work. You're an amazing shot.”

Flattery was always nice, so Mai shrugged and grinned. “You don't make it very far in this business if you miss.”

Torian shrugged. “I've seen successful hunters who couldn't shoot to save their lives. It's nice to see a professional in action. Quite the view.” His blue eyes had a smoulder, and Mai felt extremely uncomfortable.

“Look, kid…” Mai sighed, turning her back to Torian and packing her gear away. “I’m flattered, but I don’t need your eyes wandering during a job. You’re a nice kid with some good skills, but you’re not what I’m looking for. We clear?”

His face was impassive. “Got it.”

 _Damn_ , Mai was terrible at this. Might as well blurt it out. “Mako thinks you’re pretty cute,” Mai announced. “She may not be good with a blaster, but she stitches up hunters with the best of them. You two mind running as a tag-team while Gault and I run down leads?”

“Gault, huh?” grunted Torian with palpable hostility. Still, he sighed. “Aye, champion. I’ll work with Mako.”

Mai cleared her throat awkwardly, and said stiffly, “Um, yes, well, good. Good. I’ll be, um, in the medbay, checking up on the medpacks.” She stood, and nearly ran into the medbay, nearly slamming the door behind her. She lay down on one of the beds, and tried to regulate her breathing. She had just brought her heart rate down fromlightspeed to a brisk walk when the medbady door slid open to reveal Gault, who looked faintly amused and as sly as ever.

“Your fanboy gave me a death glare to rival your own when I asked where you were,” he announced casually, “Which means he either finally made a move and you turned him down, or he found out about our Arcona scam.”

Mai’lynnda flushed orange, and sighed. “I turned him down. Didn't expect him to be so forward, and it… It made me uncomfortable. I mean,” she fumbled, standing up and beginning to gesture vehemently with her arms, “I met the kid, what, a month ago? He doesn't know me, and if anything were to happen, it would feel… wrong, I guess.”

“Are you this broken up over all of your rejected suitors, or is he just lucky?”

She looked him with askance, and it turned into a staring contest until Mai had to contain her own laughter. She looked away, her abdomen shaking, until she took a deep breath in and howled. “I’m not broken up over _Torian_ , idiot,” she chuckled. “Besides, if he were lucky, I wouldn’t have turned him down in the first place. Heck, I probably _still_ would’ve turned him down. He’s not what I’m interested in."

There was a beat of total silence, so complete that Mai wasn’t sure if either of them even breathed, and suddenly Gault had that smirk on his face, the one that made Mai’s vision tunnel and send a stream of nonsense through her mind, sending her more off-balance than a concussion. The last coherent thing to go through Mai’s mind was _And curse his golden eyes,_ before he murmured, “And what are you interested in, O Captain, my Captain?”

Mai had to press her tongue between her teeth to keep from saying something stupid like " _you"_


End file.
